under crystal night
by Linor Ayyas
Summary: William berdansa, menggenggam tangan kasar milik dia.


**under crystal night**

**emma © kaoru mori.** saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari fanfiksi ini.

* * *

Kandelir indah itu berkilauan, memantul di permukaan sutra licin para wanita yang asyik berdansa bersama pasangan mereka. Pusaran warna pastel para debutan yang sedang berburu suami menjadi magnet atensi para hadirin dalam pesta (yang konon katanya) paling megah dalam tahun _season_ ini.

Dari lautan sutra dan berlian, William melihat adiknya, Grace, berayun bersama entah-siapa-namanya dengan rambut merah khas Irlandia yang dilicinkan oleh gel rambut. Alunan kuartet profesional mulai mencapai klimaksnya; dansa-dansa pun mulai menggila. Rona merah muda menghias pipi pucat Grace, pertanda bahwa dia amat menikmati dansanya.

Semenyenangkan apapun euforia di lantai dansa, William tetap merasa—hampa.

Dia datang kemari atas nama obligasi keluarga Jones. Sekaligus menjadi pendamping Grace yang benar-benar tumbuh menjadi _belle of the ball_ tahun ini. Pendamping itu hanya bahasa halusnya—pendamping rangkap pengawal. Ya, William adalah pengawal Grace Jones dari para calon suami yang putus asa mencari gadis polos dengan mahar yang melimpah.

William berdiri di pinggir aula dansa, menyandarkan badannya yang terbalut tuksedo hitam legam. Tangan disilangkan di depan dada, wajahnya memasang ekspresi bosan khas aristokrat. Sejak kapan William menguasai mimik wajah itu dia tidak tahu—entah mengapa justru itulah yang memancing kerlingan seduktif para gadis yang berharap akan diajak menari dengannya.

Wanita mana yang tidak senang bisa berbagi lantai dansa dengan pewaris Jones yang sangat kaya ini?

Semuanya pasti senang, kecuali satu. Dan wanita itu—atau gadis jelita itu—kini menghilang jejaknya entah kemana.

Memikirkan gadis itu—Emma—benar-benar membuat pemuda pirang ini merasa menua lebih cepat.

(Itu kata-kata Robert, yang sering menangkap kawan satu sekolahnya ini mendesah seperti orang tua setiap hari.)

"Ayolah, Will. Nikmatilah pesta ini. Jangan kau kecewakan Ayah yang sudah menyeretmu kemari." Grace mengutarakan rasa khawatirnya sebelum turun dari kereta kuda tadi. Memiliki saudari yang sudah seperti ibu kedua memang merepotkan. Grace jeli sekali melihat perubahan sikap kakaknya.

Mungkin dia akan mengajak Miss Campbell berdansa. Lima belas menit yang lalu, _footman _mengumumkan kedatangan Miss Campbell bersama ibunya, Lady Campbell. Sebagai calon menantu budiman, seharusnya setelah kedatangan mereka diumumkan dia langsung menghampiri mereka dan mengajak Miss Campbell berdansa. Seperti yang seharusnya.

Tapi meninggalnya Nyonya Stowner dan perginya Emma membuat William malas. Serta resah. Dan menghilangnya dua orang yang membekas di hatinya ini membuat pemuda Jones ini masuk dalam waktu berkabung. Tidak ada mantan murid yang ikut berduka atas kepergian gurunya kecuali William. Sentimental itu memang plakatnya.

Dengan pikiran kosong, ia layangkan manik hijaunya kepada bulan purnama yang bersinar terang di luar. Jendela lebar aula dansa menyajikan pemandangan malam yang menawan. Malam bulan Juli yang teramat cerah; bintang-bintang terhampar di karpet angkasa. Ah, ada Altair dan Vega di sana.

Namun benda bulat itulah yang mencuri perhatian William, yang suka tidak suka menarik benang memorinya pada malam di bawah kaca kristal, malam indah ketika pemuda itu tahu bahwa rasa yang ia pendam ternyata terbalaskan.

Atau tidak.

Perasaan berat itu datang lagi. Rasa itu mengurung paru-parunya, membuatnya sesak. Dia butuh minum, dia butuh distraksi. Dia butuh, dia butuh, dia butuh—

—Emma.

"Miss Campbell."

Setan apa yang menyeret kaki William ke hadapan gadis pirang yang akan dia sakiti hatinya?

Gadis bangsawan itu berbinar-binar matanya saat William menawarkan tangannya. Berkilau bagaikan mata air. Merah muda merayapi wajahnya, bibirnya terbuka dan tertutup karena rasa malu.

Entah mengapa, pemandangan itu membuat William ingat akan Emma. Pemilik wajah pucat yang begitu indah setelah ciuman pertama mereka.

"Maukah kau berdansa denganku?"

Maka William menggiring Miss Campbell berdansa, menggenggam tangan mungil yang kasar dalam imajinasinya.

**tamat**


End file.
